


Until She Felt It No More

by TheLostSkyGirl



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few decades after the first metal box fell down from the sky onto Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until She Felt It No More

A few decades after the first metal box fell down from the sky onto Earth, we see a couple sitting by the shore, watching the calm sea.

 

What we see is not a typical scene out of a romance novel or a cheesy romantic comedy. What we see is so much more.

 

The man, with his curly, gray hair- once a light shade of brown- being softly blown by the seaside breeze, was resting his head on the woman’s shoulders. The woman had her arm wrapped around the man’s back, gently stroking his side. The woman’s once golden hair was pulled into a messy braid. Their faces, though wrinkled with age, still held the beauty and charisma of their youth.

 

The woman was humming an old love song while the man listened intently with a small smile on his lips, his heavy breathing in sync with the laps of the ocean waves. Clearly, this was a thing they do regularly. Sitting by the shore, watching the sun descend into the horizon.

 

But something sad and melancholy hung in the air.

 

The man lifted his head to look at the woman beside him. The woman stopped humming to face the man. Their gazes held the love and trust that was built through years of friendship and co-dependency. Their eyes shone with words they need not say.

 

The man looked at the woman like she hung the moon and the stars. He looked at the woman that held his heart, even if it took him a long time to realize it. He looked at her look at him with the same intensity he never thought she would gift him. The love of his life. His princess.

 

Suddenly the woman’s eyes grew sad. She still had a smile on her face even as a single tear trickled down her face. The tear that the man was quick enough to kiss away. He held the woman’s face in his hand and said three simple words.

 

“I love you.”

 

He placed a quick kiss on the woman’s lips before laying down on her lap. The woman chuckled and stroked the man’s hair.

 

“And I love you.”

 

The man grinned and closed her eyes. The woman resumed humming but there was no hint of smile on her face. Her eyes were trained on the man before her. The man she had hated, learned to trust, became friends with and eventually loved wholeheartedly. She looked at the man who helped her pick up the pieces of her broken heart and stood by her side as she faced her demons.

 

She slowly placed her hands on his chest, just right where his heart should be. She felt the faint beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest. She felt the thump grow fainter and fainter. She watched as his breaths become slower, more shallow. Tears started to stream down her face as she felt the thump and clung to it. She felt it.

 

Until she could feel it no more.

 

The woman wept quietly, clutching the man’s shirt into her fist.

 

Moments pass before the woman finally loosened her hold on the man. She gazed at the peaceful face man she loved-love, will always love- and placed a gentle kiss on his pale lips.

 

“May we meet again, Bellamy Blake.”


End file.
